港灣驚魂
港灣驚魂是''Fallout 4''第三個擴充內容 , 也是第二個擁有任務和主線故事的資料片，於2016年5月19日發售。 內容故事 故事設定在芒特迪瑟特島，緬因州的一處岸邊。講述從瓦倫偵探社接到中野家女兒報失的案件並發現她前往匕港鎮，在那裡你會發現當地匕港居民與原子教會的衡突及阿卡迪亞不為人知的秘密。 同時新增聚落建設物件，主要為與港口有關的裝飾物件。 Characters Factions * Church of the Children of Atom * Acadia * Trappers * Harbormen Robots and computers * Defense construct * Indexer * Sentry intrusion countermeasure Creatures Locations Settlements * Longfellow's cabin * Dalton farm * Echo Lake Lumber * National Park Visitor's Center Supply routes can be established and people moved between the settlements on the two regions. Items Armor and clothing Weapons Ammunition * .45-70 * Harpoon * Modified bowling ball Consumables Junk Holodisks and notes Keys and passwords Legendary effects Weapon effects * Blazing - Blocking has a 25% chance to set attackers on fire for 50 damage. * Charged - 10% chance to deal 100 Electrical damage on a successful block. * Deadeye - Slows time when aiming down sights. * Defiant - The final shot in the magazine deals twice the normal damage. * Frigid - 20% chance to freeze the enemy when the player blocks their attack. * Hitman's - 10% bonus damage when aiming down sights. * Resilient - +150 damage resistance while reloading. * Resolute - Time slows down for a moment when the final round is chambered. * Steadfast - +50 damage resistance while aiming. Armor effects * Auto Stim - Automatically use a stimpak when hit while health is 25% or less, once every 60 seconds. * Cloaking - Being hit in melee generates a Stealth Field once per 60 seconds. * Cryogenic - 10% chance to freeze melee attackers, once every 20 seconds. * Rad Powered - Grants additional strength the higher the Sole Survivor's rads. * Unyielding - +3 to all stats when the player is at 25% or less health. World objects Settlement objects Quests Perks Achievements/Trophies Notes * Companions will join the Sole Survivor as they travel between the Commonwealth and the Island. * Nick Valentine and Old Longfellow are the only companions who offer any situational dialogue during events of the add-on. Everyone else the Sole Survivor brings along for the journey will gain or lose affinity in accordance with their personality, but they will neither interject in conversations nor will they comment on their unique surroundings beyond what they would say in the base game. * Having Dogmeat as a companion will prompt unique dialogue with the super mutant Erickson. * Loot deposited in a container in the outbuilding at the Nakano residence before the initial boat journey to Far Harbor will not be present in that container upon return. Gallery Fallout 4 Far Harbor pre-release 1.png|Pre-release screenshot Fallout4 FarHarbor Arrival.png|Arrival Fallout4 FarHarbor Coast.png|Coastline Fallout4 FarHarbor FogCrawler.png|A fog crawler Fallout4 FarHarbor MarineArmor.png|Sole Survivor in marine armor Fallout4 FarHarbor PlayerAndNick.png|Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine Fallout4 FarHarbor WelcomeSign.png|Welcome sign Old Longfellow.jpg|Old Longfellow FO4FarHarbor_Creatures_Full.png|Fog crawler and angler concept art Official trailers Fallout 4 - Far Harbor Official Trailer Fallout 4 Exploring Far Harbor Category:Far Harbor de:Far Harbor (Add-On) en:Far Harbor (add-on) es:Far Harbor (complemento) hu:Far Harbor (DLC) ja:Far Harbor (add-on) pl:Far Harbor (DLC) pt:Far Harbor (DLC) ru:Far Harbor uk:Far Harbor